


Rumor

by Jisangyo_AHM



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Bottom Megatron, M/M, NSFW, Valve Play (Transformers), Valve Plugs (Transformers)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 11:38:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17446253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jisangyo_AHM/pseuds/Jisangyo_AHM
Summary: Someone is writing fan fiction about Megatron?But who did?I chat with my friend 西德, she gave me this glorious idea!Tumblr: https://jisangyo.tumblr.comCome chat with me!





	Rumor

Obviously there has been some rumors around Kaon these days, a fanfiction, written by primus know who. Mechs are mad for it, copies get passed around, the writer has such a graceful writing style, almost make mechs feel like they are the one who get to bend Megatron into berth, seeing him moaning senseless things under them, seeing him splashing transfluid everywhere, getting frag into stasis.

 

And eventually, the ‘News’ fall into Megatron’s audio, Soundwave didn’t report that, he was one of the fans, but now since the leading actor know about this, the writer is probably not going to be able to write anymore…..sadly.

 

“Who!—— How Dare Anyone write me like this!” The wall of Megatron’s quarter was crash, the gladiator’s punch was too powerful, the wall is now break into pieces. “Soundwave, why didn’t you report this?” Megatron look toward his loyalty friend, “This, can’t escape from you.”

 

“……..Soundwave, think Megatron will feel humiliated.”

 

“So you think letting me not know everyone just want to frag me it’s a good idea!!!”

 

The slender mech is quiet now. Indeed, Megatron is strong, he represented power in Kaon, mechs worship him, but in the same time, he is a very attractive mech. Mech who came to watch his battle, not only because of the splashed energon, the broken arm, they want to see Megatron, the one in there dream. The fiction didn’t start this, the fantasy had began long time ago. But Megatron was never the one who can sense what mechs want, he simply think they respect him when everyone is staring at him.

 

“This is unacceptable, you are going to find the mech who wrote these, and bring him back!”Megatron throw himself into berth, then he start to think about what he just read, the scene where his leg was separated by handcuffs, so he get frag till he can’t take anymore transfiuld into his chamber. He close his leg immediately, he can feel soundwave is staring at—— He don’t want to think about that anymore!

 

“Soundwave, find that mech. Now, leave me alone.” Megatron uncomfortably wave his servo, until he hear the quiet step getting further away from his quarter.

 

The hole is still on the wall, his processor can’t stop showing these horrible images, there is someone writing a fan fiction about he getting frag, and what is worse? His friend was probably also a fan.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this!  
> Please leave a kudo or comment if you like this or any other opinion!  
> Love:)


End file.
